I Touch Myself
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi: Don't like it don't read it, a songfic from the Divinyls. GhxTr


I Touch Myself  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr  
  
Warnings: none that I can think of. Stripping, swearing.  
  
Archive: Ask me first please ^_^  
  
Reviews: Yes please!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own DBZ or its characters!! This story is just for the hell of it, please don't sue me!!   
  
Rating: Ummm....not too sure actually, there will be mentions of sex,  
  
Notes: This story will be told in Trunks' and Gohan's point of view.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
Damn! Damnit all to hell! I can't believe I forgot our anniversary! Our *anniversary*!! God he's coming up the driveway now! What's that? He's got roses with him too!! I'm *so* stupid! I can't believe I forgot! I've gotta find something to say or do for him within the next fifteen seconds or he'll never forgive me!!   
  
Lets see, I can't cook so that's out. No time anyway. Poetry? God that's cheap! I can't even rhyme worth a shit anyway! Think, think, think!! He's putting the key in the door!!! what do I do?! What do I do!?! WHAT DO I DO?!?  
  
Hey what's that? The Divinyls?.......Oh God.....I am.....a genius!! Shit, gotta undo my jacket, damn buttons are stuck! Got it! Loosen this tie. Damn tight tie! Why the hell do I have to wear these things to work anyway?!  
  
"Trunks, I'm back!"   
  
SHIT!!! he's in the house! Get the cd in! Get the cd in!! Got it! Now to head him off.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Gohans POV  
  
Whoa! What the hell? Damn Trunks, I know you're happy to see me, but you almost ran me over! Now, if only I could open my mouth to tell him that. Damn, can't. He's hypnotising me with those blue eyes of his. And that ever so sexy smirk, he's leaning against the wall now, eyeing me........... God I'm drooling. Hurry up and wipe your mouth stupid! There, much better.  
  
Still smirking, his shirt is open. God what a great looking six pack he has. Mouth so...dry...all of a sudden....what's he up to?  
  
"Follow me, Gohan." He says with a motion of his finger. Hey! Where's he going! I'm not done looking him over yet! Okay, just follow him into the living room, this should be simple enough.  
  
"Sit." He commands, pushing me into the couch. Ooooooh! Rough today, aren't we? Oh well, your ass is too nice for me to be complaining about that right now. God, watching you bend over like that is already getting me hard. What the hell are you doing? I didn't even get a chance to give you these roses yet.  
  
What's that your putting in the cd player? The starting music sounds familiar. Wait... the Divinyls? Okay, now I'm curious.   
  
**I love myself,  
  
I want you to love me.  
  
When I'm feelin' down,  
  
I want you above me.**  
  
Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!! Is he doing what I think he's doing? Oh.... my.... sweet.... leaping.... Jesus! He is! He's dancing and stripping!  
  
"Happy anniversary, Gohan. Hope you enjoy the show."  
  
The smirk at my own lips is inevitable. You cocky little bastard.  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
That's right, lover, sit back and enjoy. God I hope you do. 'Cause I guarantee if I'm doing this wrong and you're letting me make a fool of myself then I swear you won't be getting any for at *least* a year! Not like I do this for a living.  
  
**I search myself,  
  
I want you to find me.  
  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me.**  
  
Okay, the jacket and shirt is gone and on the floor, all that's left from the waist up is the loose tie. Heh, you like this don't you? Ya, that's right, lean back and roam your eyes over me, I liked watching them widen when I swivelled my hips around. Heh, and you wonder why I'm cocky.  
  
God I wish I had a pole right now. Wonder what you'd do then.  
  
**I don't want anybody else,  
  
When I think about you   
  
I touch myself,  
  
I don't want anybody else,  
  
Oh no, oh no, oh no**  
  
Hm.....lets see.....what would happen if I were to work on my pants? Oh, uh oh! I'm undoing them Gohan, and you're getting that hungry look in your eyes too...  
  
Gohans POV  
  
Oh God... He's undoing his pants. Fuck he looks so good right now.... he's not standing too far away either... Just got to reach out and grab him.... bring him over here...... He just slapped my hand away.  
  
**You're the one who makes me come running,  
  
You're the sun who makes me shine,  
  
When you're around I'm always laughing,  
  
I want to make you mine**  
  
He's waving his finger at me like some naughty child now. Cocky little, sexy smirk still in place. "No touching until I'm done." He says. God you're a tease!  
  
Trunks POV  
  
Okay, lets see now..... how else can I tease you? I know! Heh, Christ this is too much fun! Okay, lets just work on my belt and pants again. That's right, just you watch behind those black bangs of yours. Belt comes off easy enough. Good. I hate those things too. I throw it away but your onyx eyes are still on me.  
  
Oooooooh, wondering what I'm doing aren't you? I bet your hentai little mind is thinking of plenty of things for tonight already! Or is that too far away for you?  
  
Heh, I wonder if they would be any fun. Kami knows I'm having the time of my life right now! Why didn't I ever think to do this sooner?   
  
**I close my eyes,  
  
And see you before me.  
  
Think I would die,  
  
If you were to ignore me.  
  
A fool could see,  
  
Just how much I adore you.  
  
I get down on my knees,  
  
I'd do anything for you**   
  
Gohans POV  
  
He's just thrown away the belt and is now thumbing at the strap of his pants, as if asking me if I want him to continue. Oh God yes! Please by all means do continue! God I'm getting so hard now! Fuck he's good at this. He's practically feeling himself up right in front of me just to make this good.  
  
Sexy as sin smirk still on his cocky, sweet tasting lips. You're enjoying this too aren't you? Little bastard. Practically teasing me, won't let me touch him, and he's enjoying it!  
  
Heh, well don't you worry, because I'll enjoy getting that belt you threw away and tying you to the bed with it tonight! Hm....Nah, forget that! Too far away! The second this song is over your ass is mine!  
  
**I don't want anybody else,  
  
When I think about you   
  
I touch myself,  
  
I don't want anybody else  
  
Oh no, oh no, oh no**  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
"I can't help but wonder where you learned how to move like that." You ask me while watching me feel myself up for you. It's a little hard trying to remember to keep my hips moving when I'm doing that and paying attention to the song, but I still manage.   
  
"Oh, y'know, porn flics from when I was a kid, and the strippers at Maxine's showed me a thing or two, too!" I say jokingly, having a hard time not laughing at the surprised face you make.  
  
"Tease." You accuse dryly. I smirk again. Whatever you say there, lover boy, I know you love it! The proof is in plain sight between your legs! Hm, wonder if I'm as hard as that yet. Looking down now.... Oh hell ya.   
  
**I love myself,  
  
I want you to love me.  
  
When I'm feelin' down,  
  
I want you above me. I search myself  
  
I want you to find me  
  
I forget myself  
  
I want you to remind me**  
  
Gohans POV  
  
Fuck, if he doesn't let me at him soon I'm gonna come in my pants! What's he staring at now? Ooooooh, admiring yourself Trunks? Ya, it's big. We all know it's big, get back to dancing already!  
  
Wait a minute. He's giving me that evil smirk of his. Not the regular one, the *evil* one. This *has* to be good. What the...? His hand is going lower.... It's just disappeared into his pants and.... Oh God, keep doing that! You look so fucking good doing that!  
  
**I don't want anybody else  
  
When I think about you   
  
I touch myself  
  
I don't want anybody else  
  
Oh no, oh no, oh no**   
  
Trunks' POV  
  
You like *this* don't you? Mmmm....God, I'm liking this a lot too! It's a pain in the ass trying not to moan. Okay, gotta remember this is for him, I'm not supposed to go too fast, can't make myself come here. Gotta save it for later. Fuck, harder than it sounds. Erm...pun not intended.   
  
Wow...You look just about ready to attack me here..... Just do it already, Gohan!  
  
**I want you,  
  
I don't want anybody else,  
  
And when I think about you  
  
I touch myself.  
  
Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah!!!!**  
  
Gohans POV  
  
Fuck it!! I can't take this anymore! I reach out as fast as I can and just grab you before pulling you down on the couch beneath me. The song isn't over, but you still don't fight it. Guess you were getting a little impatient too, weren't you? The roses are on the floor now, long forgotten, but I'll give those to you when we're done.  
  
"Here, let me give you a hand." Was all I say, watching as your smirk turns into a content little smile.  
  
**I don't want anybody else,  
  
When I think about you   
  
I touch myself.  
  
I don't want anybody else,  
  
Oh no, oh no, oh no.**  
  
"Glad you liked the little dance I did, and by all means, help yourself." You say, kissing my lips before letting me have my way with you.  
  
I love anniversaries.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
